The new girl Rose Marie Parker
by Lively Leighton
Summary: Theres a new girl coming to constance what do you think B will think about this? will she steal her limelight or follow her. S N B C.


**Rose Marie Parker sat staring in the mirror, It was her first day at her new school, Constance Billard, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Her and her parents had moved to New York in the summer break, Rose wanted to stay in California, she didn't like New York and she certainly didn't like the rich snobby girls that would be going to her new school. She gently Brushed her light Brown hair, luckily Rose was born with naturally straight hair so she virtually had no split ends. Her eyes were a deep green, her mum always calls her emerald eyes, Her lips were naturally perfect not too big or too small, she was slightly tanned but that was probably only because she spent a whole month at the Hampton's sun bathing. **

'**Rose Breakfast' Andrea .her mum, called from downstairs.**

**Rose gently picked up her new Gucci bag and mobile phone, she made her way downstairs. She could already smell the pancakes that her mum had been cooking for breakfast, she always did when it was a new school term.**

' **Mmmm it smells great!' Rose exclaimed, sitting down next to her dad at the breakfast table.**

' **So looking forward to school today?' James, her Dad, Asked. Looking at the sport section of the newspaper.**

' **Hmm spending a whole day with a bunch of snobby rich girls, with their little dogs and cutie headbands, woo I cant wait' Rose said sarcastically. Tapping her long red nails on the table. Yes her family did have quiet a lot of money but she had never been a spoilt daddies girl and she didn't plan on becoming one.**

'**Emerald eyes don't get sarcastic' Her mum said, placing the pancakes on their plates.**

' **Sorry but Cant I just get home schooled?' Rose asked, tucking into her pancakes.**

' **No Rose… anyway you never know maybe you will find some nice girls there' Her Dad spoke, he hated to say no to his little girl but he wanted her to build more confidence and socialize.**

**Rose checked her watch it was 8:40 and school started at 9:00am she quickly finished eating her pancakes and drinking her orange juice.' Thanks mum, Bye Dad' she said grabbing her bag and going to get her coat.**

'**Have a good day , and don't forget be nice! I heard Serena Van Der Woodsen goes to that school and I know her mum Lily she's really nice' Her mum spoke trying to make Rose happy but it didn't work.**

'**Yeah I know' Rose spoke and with that she walked out of the door, She instantly turned her phone on and checked Gossip Girl, one of the girls she met at the Hampton's was going on about it all summer so she had to check it out. Plus it helped her find out who she would like and who she wouldn't, Serena seemed pretty nice but Blair Waldorf was a completely different story.**

* * *

'**This summer was the best, I cant believe my Dad booked us to go to Hawaii for 3 weeks!' Isabel Coates exclaimed.**

' **Well I went to France for 3 weeks and for the last week Nate surprised me and came over it was so romantic' Blair Waldorf exclaimed , she loved the fact that she was the only one in her group to have a boyfriend and she took advantage of that, brining Nate up in nearly every sentence.**

' **You heard about the new girl that transferred from California?' Kati Farkas questioned.**

' **No, And why should I care everyone from California is ugly anyway' Blair Waldorf explained, knowing of course that most people from there were actually very pretty, she hated it when new girls transferred or when people come back from 'boarding schools'. To Blair the school is her territory and god help anyone who crosses the line.**

' **Well I heard she was actually very..' Isabel started.**

' **Oh look its time to go in' Blair exclaimed, wanting to change the subject.**

**Isabel and Kati checked their watches, it was only 8:45 they had another 15 minutes until school, the three girls just sat in silence until Serena Van Der Woodsen came over to join them.**

' **Hey guys! Did everyone have a good summer' Serena beamed, she was always so happy and carefree.**

**All 3 of the girls nodded.**

' **Great I went to Hawaii' Isabel said**

' **I went to Germany' Kati Spoke.**

'**France 3 weeks 1 week with my Nate' Blair smirked, not even Serena had a boyfriend.**

' **well we are all very chirpy today aren't we?' Serena laughed.**

**The three girls just looked at her and smiled until Isabel saw Rose.**

' **Hey that must be the new girl' Isabel exclaimed as Rose made her way over to them.**

' **Well looks like she must of read Gossip Girl if she is already wanting to follow me' Blair smirked, she gave Rose the once over as she was walking to them. Yes she was pretty and she had a great figure but if Blair could get Rose to follow her rules then she wouldn't be a threat.**

' **hey.. Umm I was just wondering if you knew where room 012 was?' Rose stuttered, she didn't notice that Blair giggled when she heard her stutter.**

' **Well its our form room so you can come with us' Serena smiled.' So where did you transfer from?'**

' **Thanks and California' Rose answered, Serena seemed like a nice person but she didn't know about Blair.**

' **Cool I once vacationed there it was totally ace' Kati exclaimed.**

**Blair noticed how everyone was excluding her in their conversation, and she hated it. Who did this new girl think she was!**

' **Guys its time for form' Blair said, glaring at Rose' You can follow'. Blair , Kati and Isabel walked in front while Serena and Rose walked behind.**

' **Ignore Blair, she kind of thinks she rules the school and she doesn't take kindly to new girl's unless you want to follow her rules' Serena smiled, informing Rose.**

' **Well I don't like bullies, let me guess she goes out with the most popular boy at st Judes?' Rose asked, she actually didn't know that Blair and Nate went out, the called him N on Gossip Girl so she didn't really know who he was.**

' **Well yes she kind of does but Nate is totally nice you two would get along' Serena smiled, as they walked into the form room.' Look you should meet up with me Nate Blair and Chuck after school tonight we could go shopping and then to a café, what do you think?' Serena asked, she actually hoped that rose would say yes because she seemed like a girl who could be popular and nice just like Serena.**

' **Well.. I don't know Blair might think I am intruding' Rose stared, she wasn't scared of Blair but she didn't wan to make any enemy on her first day of school.**

' **Trust me she will be cool with it, so will you come?' Serena asked, willingly. As she sat down into her seat, she gestured for Rose to sit next to her.**

'**Thanks and yes my mum wanted me to make new friends so she will be cool with it' Rose smiled back, as she sat down next to Serena.**

**Blair was staring at them from across the room, if looks could kill, then Rose would be her target.**

' **Who does she think she is?' Blair asked Kati and Isabel.**

' **What do you mean I think she is quite nice' Kati answered and Isabel nodded in agreement.**

' **That's just an act, she will try to steal Serena. Just look at them laughing then she will probablely fancy Nate' Blair snapped, she liked it when not so pretty girls loved Nate but the girls who were a threat to her she didn't like it one bit.**

**As Blair sat down Kati and Isabel rolled their eyes and sat down, With Blair still giving poor Rose evils.**

_

* * *

_

_**Morning upper eastsiders hope you are enjoying the start of a new term. Well I have some news that may make this year more fun, I hear that the new girl Rose has made quite an impression on Constance already and its only been a day. She was seen giggling in science with S and one of my many sources tell me that she is even going out with S,N , C and B tonight. If R carries on she may well be the new queen by the end of this week, I wonder what B thinks about this?? xoxo**_


End file.
